Remember the Cure
by Jade Farren
Summary: Luke returns to Port Charles, after travelling to Brazil to find Jerry - the only person who can undo Helena's polonium poisoning plot. There's just one problem: Jerry doesn't remember the cure...or anything else! Time is ticking, and Luke races to uncover Jerry's secrets, while struggling to keep him a secret from PC's finest, and more importantly, it's vengeful residents!
1. Chapter 1

Remember the Cure

_Chapter 1: Luke's Got Jerry…Or Someone Like Jerry?_

Tracy couldn't help worrying, even though she realized she was wearing a hole in the Persian rug - Monica's rug! As if Monica needed another excuse to mention who's house she was in. But it had been days since Tracy had gotten Luke's package- it was a single bottle of the same Tequila that had played part in their first "marriage." There was a tag that had been scribbled on, in Luke's hand. It read, "With two of my favorite ladies in one room, not even death could keep me away."

But that had been three days ago.

Tracy worried that Helena had finally gotten the best of Luke. She remembered the DVD the old witch had left behind, how she had given Luke that little bit of hope. Maybe that had been the cruelest part in all this. She knew Luke would run off, she knew his family wouldn't get to say goodbye.

"Oh Luke," she cried and clutched the bottle to her chest- such a poor substitute.

"Oh Spanky," the voice came from over her shoulder. It was weak and raspy, but she could still hear that bit of laughter there, that mischief. She spun and there he was.

"Luke!" She hadn't meant to, but she dropped the bottle. It crashed over the rug and she rushed into Luke's arms. "I didn't think I would see you again!"

"Like I'd let a little polonium poisoning keep me from-" he peeked over her shoulder, at the stain and shards of glass scattered over the Persian pattern, "from my Tequila." Tracy stepped away and was about to respond, when she got a good look at him. His cheeks were gaunt, and his skin a slight sickly yellow. The lines in his face had deepened and he'd loss a bit of that mischief from his eyes- they were glossed over and spacey, now. And he'd become so thin!

Even standing there, he seemed in danger of falling over. Tracy pulled him over to the couch, stepping over the tequila and glass.

"What happened?" She asked and she could see how exhausted the question made him. He didn't know where to start, so he went to the important part- the end. He'd spent a week swatting mosquitoes and avoiding malaria in a Brazilian rain forest. A contact of his had spotted Jerry playing house in a lovely little shack in Rio.

"The place with the colorful birds? Why would Jerry go there?"

"That's just the animation, sweetheart. The real Rio is like a labyrinth of stone shacks. Finding someone there is like looking for a needle in a large pile of needles." Tracy shrugged and Luke continued on. He'd found Jerry on a Wednesday afternoon, in a shack that doubled as a bar.

"So, did he give you the cure?" Tracy asked- her face full of hope. Luke sighed, if he was gonna go, he was gonna miss her- the way she always got right to the point.

"No," he said. "But I didn't come home empty-handed." Right on cue, Tracy heard the sounds of movement out in the foyer. She looked to Luke and then rushed out pass the double doors.

Luke's companion looked almost as worn out as Luke himself. He'd grown an impressive beard, and skipped more than a few haircuts- but even hidden behind tuffs of dirty blonde hair, she remembered that face. After her time with Joe Junior, she could never forget _that_ _face_. His eyes were the same dazzling blue that stood out on the "wanted" posters- cool and hard as stone. His lips still maintained that natural upturn, so that he always appeared smiling- in on a joke no one else was aware of. The same curves remained, even in his rage. Behind the thick mass of facial hair, he was handsome, dangerously so. His was not a face one could easily forget.

The weary looking man stared back at her, in a way that told her he didn't feel the same. Although his face was exactly the same, his eyes had lost their stony edge. They jumped all over the place, desperate to recognize something- anything! He looked lost and on the verge of saying something, as if he were struggling to recall her name. Tracy leaned against the wide oak doors, to support her through the sinking feeling in her stomach and felt Luke walk up behind her.

"You think this is better than being empty-handed?" she huffed. She knew Luke was smiling.

"Tracy, I believe you know Mr. Jax. Jerry, I doubt you remember Tracy."

Tracy couldn't stop herself from screaming.

"You bought him here?" She pointed an accusing finger at Jerry, and to his credit, he actually looked afraid. "He's the reason Joe Junior is dead! He got him mixed up in that whole pathogen mess."

"Well, to be fair, Junior wasn't exactly a boy scout before he joined in with Jerry," Luke offered. Tracy stormed back into the living room, Luke and Jerry followed. She snatched at the land line and struggled to dial 9-1-1. She was angry enough that her whole body shook.

"Tracy, what do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm calling the police! That way, they can put that maniac behind bars!" As unbalanced and exhausted as he seemed, Luke moved across the room with all the energy of his old self. He held Tracy, hugging her and restricting her all at the same time and took the phone from her hands.

"Sorry Spanky, I can't let you do that."

Jerry helped himself to a glass of scotch, while Luke tried to explain the circumstances to Tracy. Apparently, Jerry had narrowly escaped his last scheme. The boat explosion had left him unconscious in the water and when he'd woken up, he couldn't remember how he'd gotten there. He couldn't remember anything!

"I don't have a drinking problem or anything, do I?" Jerry asked, eyeing the glass in his hand. Luke shook his head and Jerry was free to savor a mouthful of the thick liquor. He smiled. "I wouldn't want to slip up on any sort of sobriety I may have established in a past life." Tracy watched him empty the glass, practically snarling.

"For someone who's forgotten himself, he sure acts just like the old Jerry."

"Yeah well, acts can be deceiving," Luke reached for Tracy's hand and made sure he had her full attention. "Trust me Spanky, Jerry couldn't pick himself out of a line up any time soon. He doesn't remember anything about himself, and he certainly doesn't remember anything about a cure."

"So, let's turn him in. We'll go to the hospital and try the trial that, that lab mouse suggested." Tracy offered and Jerry cleared his throat.

"If this turns out to be a democracy, let it be noted that I vote against that idea."

"It's _not_ a democracy, it's a dictatorship!" Tracy jumped from her seat, snatching Jerry's glass, and his third scotch, out of his hand.

"Tracy!"Luke called. Tracy turned to face him and he half expected to witness steam shooting from her nostrils. "We can't turn him in. Somewhere in that convoluted noggin of his, Jerry's got the answers I'm looking for. And I can't pick his brain, if he's behind bars."

"It's true," Jerry offered.

"Okay, okay." Tracy struggled to catch a calming breath. "How do you know he won't simply run off, while you're picking away?"

"Because I know where to fine the one thing he was able to remember wanting."

"Which is?"

"Now, let's leave something to mystery. It's simply impossible to keep your interest if I'm an open book." Jerry jumped in. Tracy sighed. He may have forgotten himself, but he hadn't lost his tendency towards evasion.

"Well fine Luke, what do you suggest we do with the brain damaged criminal? Tracy shouted, exasperated. She tossed back what was left in Jerry's glass.

"I was hoping he could stay here." Luke pleaded softly and Tracy nearly choked on her mouthful of scotch.

"You want him to stay here?"

"Well I can't traipse him around the MetroCourt with me."

"As lovely as that sounds," Jerry interjected.

"Well he can't stay here! Even if I hit my head hard enough to agree to that, we already have more than our fair share of house guests- disinherited spawns, black sheep and all. We wouldn't make it a day, without someone discovering the homicidal deviant I've got hidden in the broom closet!"

"Well where am I supposed to put him?"

"I don't know, where do the mentally unhinged feel at home?" They both looked to Jerry, who was trying to sneak another glass of scotch. He shrugged.

Chapter 2: Harbor My Fugitive...Please?


	2. Chapter 2

Remember the Cure

Chapter 2: Harbor My Fugitive…Please?

Luke was no fan of Spoon Island; Helena definitely hadn't given him many reasons to be. The old croon had cooked up some of her craziest schemes on that desolate sand heap, and Luke had been at the center of every one. Going to the island put a lead weight in his gut, but he reminded himself that Helena was as dead as he was gonna be. He, himself, had put the bullet between those crazy eyes.

"How can we be sure this _prince_ is going to be any more help than your angry redhead?" Jerry called over the sound of the boats motor. This was the tenth question he'd asked in the last five minutes. It was driving Luke nuts, but what else was there to do?

"Because it's bad manners to let a man die." Luke muttered and that was the end of it. He stared ahead at the looming, yellow windows of Wyndermere and prayed that Nikolas would agree.

They found Nikolas in his study. He was on a call to Shanghai and simply dropped the phone when he spotted Jerry. His mouth hung open, trembling slightly, but no words came out. Nikolas stood away from his leather throne and he instantly went from shock, to a look of rage.

"I take it we know each other," Jerry wondered out loud, as he took in the room before him. It was all rich mahogany furniture, chocolate leather and shelves of dusty volumes Jerry just knew were worth millions. But the expensive tastes of the interior was lost in poor lighting, understandably so- Jerry couldn't imagine a lamp big enough to light such an extensive and cavernous space. The sun had set, and only shards of pale blue light came in through the windows, casting shadows and creating dark corners. It took a moment for Jerry's eyes to adjust, but the prince seemed to appreciate the dark.

Nikolas rushed towards them and Luke quickly held up his hands in surrender. Seeing how shaky Luke was, Nikolas stopped himself. But at such a short distance, Jerry could see the muscles of his jaw flexing beneath his bronze skin.

The study couldn't have been better suited for anyone else; Nikolas was just as dark and haunted as his shadowy dwellings. He had hair as black as the starless nights on Spoon Island, and sharp onyx eyes to match. At that very moment, they were cutting through every inch of Jerry.

"What is the meaning of this?" Nikolas demanded of Luke, but never took his eyes from Jerry. Luke planted himself between the two and prepared for the moment when one might pounce.

"Would you believe it, I've gotten myself in a bit of a jam." He smiled weakly at Nikolas, and was relieved to see some of the tension melt away from the prince's shoulders. "It's a real sticky mess."

Once again, Luke found himself describing the series of events that had led to his union with Jerry. Nikolas cringed when he got to the part about Helena's parting gift and the wild goose chase. He scoffed at the mention of Jerry's amnesia and offered Luke a seat, when Luke explained how rapidly he was deteriorating.

"So you understand, I'm down to a time of desperate measures here." Luke sank into the soft leather of the couch and savored the moment that the throbbing in his joints morphed into a tingling numbness. Jerry followed suit, and tossed himself into a nearby chair- a priceless antique.

"I may understand why you were forced to seek out that- this-"

"Deviant," Jerry offered and saw that his suggestion, though unwanted, was accurate. "Don't thank me; I have plenty of those lovely descriptions, courtesy of Tracy."

"You took him to see Tracy?" Nikolas asked. His mind was being overwhelmed with questions and Luke couldn't supply the answers fast enough.

"Yeah, but she's not up for babysitting." Jerry interjected. He climbed out of the uncomfortable antique and stretched, before wandering over to the shelves. "She recommended we find something more suitable for the mentally unhinged." He selected an extremely dusty title, from the Cassadine's extensive collection and flipped through it.

"Nikolas, I need somewhere to hide Jerry, somewhere secluded and ...you have an island!" Luke pleaded.

"He tried to poison me!" Nikolas countered.

"Did I?" Jerry wondered. His eyes danced over the pages of his book, but his self assured smile faltered and Luke could see that he was struggling to remember.

"You did," Nikolas raged. "He did!"

"Nikolas, under less Cassadine-inflected circumstances, I wouldn't ask this of you. But, like I said, I'm in a jam." Luke held out his hand and he could see that Nikolas remembered. It was a time when the tables were turned and Nikolas had been the one near death. He'd held out his hand, while gasping for breath and Luke had put his anger aside and held the hand of the scared little prince. Nikolas studied Luke's hand, pale and shaking and his defiance wavered. He felt his resolve melting away. But then a thought hit him.

"I can't," he said and almost choked on the guilt that flooded in with those words. "I have Spencer and guests." Luke was taken aback. He couldn't think of many people willing to stay at Wyndermere and he couldn't help but worry that it might be Elizabeth. He didn't want to be the one to have to tell Lucky, as much as his namesake seemed to have moved on. Nikolas could see the worry there and he quickly put it to rest.

"She's a friend," he offered and Jerry snickered. "I couldn't let Jerry stay, not with her here."

"Well I wouldn't want to impinge on your budding friendships." Jerry offered.

"And I might kill him," Nikolas added. Jerry looked up from his book and smiled.

"It's all a blank your highness, but something tells me you've tried...and failed." Nikolas was about to respond, when the double doors to his study fell open.

"Nikolas, I don't think I-" the young woman started and paused when she noticed Luke. "Oh I didn't realize you had company." She smiled sweetly. She _was_ beautiful, tall and tanned. She had copper brown hair that came down in curls past her shoulders and her eyes! They were a complex green, with smooth strands of honey. Luke could certainly understand why Nikolas would want to be her _friend_. He, himself, struggled to look away from those eyes.

But when he did, his eyes fell to her protruding belly!

"Looks like you two are more than friends!" Luke said, stunned. "How long have I been gone?" He studied the belly that seemed likely to pop, at any moment. The woman blushed and struggled to find something to say.

"Luke, this is Dr. Brit Westborn- my house guest. Brit, this is Luke." Brit waddled over to the shaky old man and had to stretch past her belly to shake his hand.

"It's lovely to meet you," she smiled.

"No introduction for me?" Jerry asked suddenly, surprising her. She jumped and cradled her belly. She hadn't meant to, but a small scream had managed it's way past her lips, as turned to the man in the corner. He was freshly shaven and his eyes were the same dazzling blue she remembered. His devilish smirk sent a panicked jolt to her heart and she fell into the chair behind her. Luke and Nikolas jumped to protect her, but Jerry simply enjoyed her reaction. She knew him.

"Are you okay?" Nikolas asked. She was almost distracted by how sweetly he reached for her hand, as he sat beside her. "We should get you to the hospital."

"No, no." Brit held up a calming hand. "I'm fine. He just caught me off guard, is all." She let out a nervous laugh and Nikolas seemed to relax a bit.

"I'm flattered." Jerry laughed and Nikolas swatted at his words with his free hand. He hadn't let go of hers!

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked in the gentlest of tones. She nodded and explained that he could trust her. After all, she was a doctor. Reluctantly, Nikolas consented.

"Well if the little lady is okay," Luke started, "what about harboring Jerry?"

"I told you I can't. Not with Brit and Spencer here." Nikolas insisted. Brit looked up at the sound of her name.

"Wait, what's going on?" She looked at each of the men in the room, and saw the way Jerry was watching her. She didn't understand what was going on- had her mother sent him?

She did her best to focus on Nikolas after that. Luke sighed and started in on the whole story again. Brit's panicked jolts subsided when Luke explained that he'd found Jerry in a bar and had to tell him who Jerry Jacks was.

"How do you know he isn't faking?" she asked. Jerry pouted behind her.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say there isn't enough trust in this room."

"There's no faking a faker," Luke insisted. He'd been an Irish priest, a sufferer of a massive coronary and a little bit of everything else- there was no way Jerry was fooling him. But Brit wasn't sure. Either way, whether Jerry Jacks was planning on being a friend or foe, she knew she needed to keep him close.

"Okay then, why not let him stay?" She gave Nikolas's hand a gentle squeeze.

"I knew I liked this lovely lady!" Luke smiled.

Nikolas couldn't hide the look of shock on his face. He couldn't be sure he'd heard her right.

"You think I should let him _stay_?"

"Well, if he's forgotten everything, how dangerous could he be?" Nikolas started to argue, but Brit beat him to the punch. "And, Luke's life depends on it. You have to help him." Her nerves were starting to make her feel sick and she was chanting silent prayers in her head. Nikolas looked between Brit and Luke and felt any argument he had, weaken.

"He'll have to stay in the East Wing. I won't have him anywhere near Spencer, Brit or myself."

"Oh, home sweet home!" Jerry bellowed and made his way to Nikolas's desk. He sank into the leather throne with an overwhelming sense of satisfaction and the muscles in Nikolas's jaw began twitching again. Brit could only offer him a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, Nikolas," Luke said. His relief took the strength from his knees and he collapsed into the antique chair. He struggled to recline again the chair's stiff back and rested his eyes for a moment. "I could stay here for a long time," Luke sighed and Brit remembered why she'd sought out Nikolas.

"Oh, I needed to talk to you," she said and faltered under Nikolas's full attention. "Uh, I wanted to tell you...I don't think I can go to this thing. Patrick might be there and I wouldn't exactly be welcomed."

"Nonsense," Nikolas countered and peeked over his shoulder at Jerry, who was going through some of the things on his desk. "I'm certainly not going to leave you here, not with him."

"But-" Brit started, but Nikolas shook his head.

"And I'm sure Lulu would be happy to have you." At the sound of her name, Luke snapped to attention.

"What about Lulu?" he asked and Nikolas was happy for the change in subject.

"Today's her baby shower," he said. Luke hopped to his feet, as if the antique had pinched him and smiled hard and wide. He'd been so sure Helena's scheme would keep him away that he would miss all of the little moments with the latest addition to the Spencer clan. He'd been so worried that he wouldn't have a chance to say hello to his grandchild or goodbye to Lulu. It hit him all at once how much he missed her and he had to stop himself from running straight to the loft.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Luke asked and Nikolas laughed. He helped Brit to her feet.

"What about him?" Brit asked, motioning towards Jerry. He smiled and looked up from the files on Nikolas's desk.

"Oh, I'll entertain myself."

"Don't worry about him." Nikolas warned and gently pulled Brit along. They struggled to keep up with Luke and left without another word to Jerry.

Luke felt some of his old energy return to him, as he marched through the foyer. Helena's little scavenger hunt would have to wait; there was no way he would miss Lulu's shower. He just hoped he was gift enough.

**Chapter 3: There's No Secrets From a Lady in Labor**


	3. Chapter 3

A Strange Little Town

Remember the Cure

_Chapter 3: In the Waiting Room_

Felix was at the nurse's station, trying to read Dr. Marucchi's handwriting, when he spotted Sabrina. Her hair fell in curls that he'd shown her how to do and she'd applied her Coe Coe precious pink lipstick just right. But she had a glow that no Coe Coe cosmetics could take credit for and she was practically skipping. To top it all off, she was smiling hard enough to crack a tooth!

"Mmm hmm," Felix said when she was close enough to hear. "That right there says it all."

Sabrina climbed up behind the nurse's station. The lipstick complemented her pink scrubs and she had accessorized with diamond studs and a white gold tennis bracelet. Felix couldn't be more proud, she'd really come along since he'd worked his magic.

"What?" She asked, innocently. Felix slid Dr. Marucchi's charts aside and gave her his full attention and all his wisdom.

"There are only two things in this world that make a person smile like that...and Magic Milo didn't perform this weekend." He slid in closer, to avoid eavesdroppers. "So, how is Dr. Please and Thank You, Can I Have Some More?" He asked and Sabrina turned bright red.

"Felix!" She grabbed one of the charts and tried to hide her face. But she was still smiling, she couldn't stop. Felix reached up and lowered the chart, so they were still eye to eye.

"That good, huh?" He smiled, devilishly. Sabrina swatted him with the chart and they both laughed. "I'm convinced that at this moment you'd glow in the dark. Dr. Dreamboat is definitely doing something right," he added. Sabrina closed her eyes, as if she were picturing Patrick and sighed slow and satisfied.

"We spent the whole weekend together." She finally admitted. "We went to the park and we had a picnic. Emma helped me make the sandwiches." She was beaming now, and Felix was sure that sandwich making hadn't done that. But he stood quietly while Sabrina described her perfect weekend. "Oh and then we took Emma to feed the ducks."

"And then?" Felix asked when it seemed like she wasn't going to say anything more. He didn't think it could happen, but her face turned a deeper shade of red and she bit into her bottom lip. She left teeth marks in her precious pink lip gloss.

"Anna and Duke came to take Emma for ice cream on Sunday, and..." She hesitated. Felix understood she was working up the courage to say something...something dirty! He couldn't be happier for her, but he knew Sabrina's head might explode with the effort, so he decided to help her out.

"You two fed more than the ducks?" Felix offered and Sabrina giggled. She gave a shy little nod and Felix could practically feel the happiness rolling off her. "Oh god, what I'd do to smile like that. It's been way too long since I..._fed the ducks_," he sighed. He allowed a moment for self pity; at this point, he was starting to worry that he'd start looking forward to Brad's sketchy come-ons. He definitely needed to get back on the wagon, preferably one with a six-pack and great sense of humor. But it wasn't all that easy anymore, he was still sort of hung up on Milo. Sometimes he couldn't even help picturing Magic Milo doing one-handed push-ups; or pull-ups, with sweat glistening on his chest, dripping down each ripple in his abdomen, all the way down to-

Sabrina wacked him again, still laughing and pulling him right out of his own thoughts- his dirty, dirty thoughts.

"Stop making that dirty," she giggled. Felix jumped and nervously smoothed his scrubs. He started to laugh at himself. He remembered a time when Sabrina resembled an aspiring nun and admitting impure thoughts to her, felt like a very awkward confession. The whole thing made him feel silly and he laughed harder.

He was laughing so hard, he'd hardly noticed that Sabrina suddenly looked as if she were choking on her happiness. She bit down on her lip again, holding in the laughter and started to look panicked. Felix didn't understand what had happened, until he heard Epiphany's voice from behind him.

"Nurse Dubois," she called and Felix froze, the way specialist suggested you do when in proximity to an angry bear- or large beast of any kind. "Is it me, or do you think you studied all those years, so you could come here and ignore your patients!" She was growling by that point and Felix couldn't be sure that he hadn't wet his scrubs. He looked to Sabrina for help, but she was still holding her breath and just looked like she was gonna pass out.

Felix's voice shook when he spoke.

"Okay Nurse Santiago, and I'll go through the rest of those charts, okay? Okay, keep up the good work." He smiled nervously and turned to Epiphany as if he hadn't known she was there. "Oh Nurse Johnson, I was just telling Sabrina how eager I-" The words were tumbling out his mouth, but Epiphany held up a hand and he choked the rest back.

"Save it! You might need it for later," she growled. He didn't mean to, but he looked her in the eyes and he could've sworn they were slightly red- something straight out of _The Exorcist. _He let out a nervous yelp and Epiphany rolled her eyes. "There's a patient in one who needs medical attention, if you can find the time."

"I'm on it!" Felix stammered and ran as fast he could, away from the nurse's station and Epiphany, who was left with Sabrina. He hadn't looked, but he was sure Sabrina was a shade of purple by then and he felt a quick pang of guilt. But, it _was_ every nurse for them self. He shouldn't feel guilty, even though he was sure that Epiphany was condemning Sabrina to bedpan duty by now.

He took a minute outside of cubicle one, and calmed himself, before going in. Patrick was conducting a pupil reflex test, when Felix stumbled in past the curtain.

"Nurse Dubois, just in time." Patrick turned and smiled. He had the same goofy smile as Sabrina. He stood up to his full height and Felix couldn't help the urge to climb him like- he definitely needed to get back on the wagon. "I'd like you to make Mr. Jones here feel at home; I'm keeping him for observation." Patrick said and moved to grab Mr. Jones's chart. Felix had a clear view of the patient.

He sat in nothing but his jeans and boots. Felix could see ever muscle in his broad shoulders and the pronunciation of each ripple in his abdomen, as he slouched over the edge of the hospital bed. He had a bit of five o'clock stubble and waves of honey blonde hair. But Felix was too preoccupied with his eyes to notice much else, they were such an intense blue. They made Felix feel as if he were the shirtless one. Mr. Jones was just starring!

He didn't even look away, when he spoke to Patrick. Apparently he didn't understand why he had to stay. Patrick made a few notes in his chart, while Mr. Jones complained.

"I'd like to run a few tests. You took a pretty hard hit to the head, and there may be some lasting trauma." Patrick said, trying for a authoritative tone, but he was struggling to stop himself from smiling. Felix had no doubt he was thinking about taking Sabrina to a particular supply closet for a little _GH Loving_, at that very moment.

"I told you doc, I'm fine," Mr. Jones complained.

"Well, since I'm the one with the medical degree, let's leave that up to me to decide." Patrick turned back to Felix. "Let's get a medlock in place, in case Mr. Jones diagnosis is incorrect." He said and started for the curtain. Mr. Jones grumbled something under his breath and sighed.

"Do I at least get a phone call?" He asked.

"This is a hospital, not prison." Patrick countered. He wished Felix good luck and fled as fast as his Nike's would allow. Felix studied the matching abrasions on Mr. Jones chest and face and a particularly nasty bruise on his rib-cage, until he was caught staring. Embarrassed, he looked around for something to do. He spotted a phone on what he guessed was Mr. Jones jacket, in the corner chair. He did his best to avoid that ice-y blue gaze, as he handed the patient his phone.

"Thanks," he said and Felix nodded.

"No problem, Mr. Jones." He moved and grabbed everything he would need for the medlock.

"Lucas," Mr. Jones corrected and Felix couldn't help look up then and smile. Lucas Jones motioned to the materials in Felix's hands, "I guess it wouldn't make a difference if I swear I feel okay?" he asked. Felix looked at the IV needle in his hand.

"It's just a night or two. Better safe than sorry" Felix said and Lucas smiled.

"Is it?"

"Are you afraid of needles or something?" He asked, dumping the materials onto a nearby tray. Lucas laughed.

"No, those I'm pretty used to." Felix stared, confused. But he didn't ask, he wasn't sure Lucas wanted him to. Lucas tried to make himself comfortable and felt the pain come crashing into his rib. He balled over and Felix reached out to catch him. They clung together and were eye to eye. "I guess I'm not as okay as I thought?" he smiled and it showed up in his eyes. Felix was close enough to see the dimple in his right cheek, hiding under his stubble.

"Maybe not," Felix offered and helped him into a comfortable position. Even when they separated, Felix could feel the tingling in his skin where Lucas had held onto him. It ran hot and cold and crept over his body, until he felt it fluttering in his stomach. It came in unexpected, but there was Milo doing his push-ups. Then suddenly he dipped low and when he came back up, it was Lucas, with one arm behind his back and smiling.

"I'm just not big on hospitals." Lucas sighed and winced from the pain in his side. Felix realized where he was and tried to shake the image from his mind.

"Uh, right." He said and reached for some more supplies. He turned and held out a hospital gown to Lucas, "You'll need to put this on."

The smile spilled right out of Lucas's eyes and slid off his face. He looked horrified and Felix could practically hear what he was thinking, _this wasn't going to make him a fan_. Lucas reluctantly reached up and took the gown and Felix left him to get dressed.

He stood outside the curtain for a moment and calmed himself. He told himself not to toss his heels over his head for another man, who was as straight as he wasn't. He marched off to the supply closet, avoiding Epiphany and even Sabrina- he would keep these dirty thoughts to himself.

Felix had completely straightened himself out, by the time he returned to cubicle one. He wouldn't be pulled in by Mr. Jones baby blues, or his anything else! He was a professional!

But even as a professional, it was hard not to laugh when came past the curtain and found Lucas stretched out in nothing but his gown and boots. Felix bit into his lip hard enough to shame Sabrina and straightened up. He cleared his throat and tried for the same authoritative tone Patrick had failed at.

"You have a concussion and a bruised rib." Felix said flatly, reading off of Lucas's chart.

"I figured." Lucas said, clutching his rib as he shifted in the bed, to put his boots up.

"Did you make your phone call?"

"Yeah my sister's on her way." Lucas said. "So concussion and bruised ribs...does that mean I get to go home?" He looked hopeful.

"Not yet. Dr. Drake is worried you might strain yourself and do some damage. With enough strain you could end up with a diaphragmatic hernia." Felix repeated exactly what Dr. Drake had told him, without looking at Lucas at all.

"That doesn't sound good," Lucas laughed and tried to get in Felix's line of sight. He wasn't sure what had changed, but suddenly his nurse seemed a little put off. When he realized that Felix was on his way out again, he pointed to the chart. "So, what else do you know about me? he asked and Felix looked down as if he'd forgotten he was holding it.

"Not nearly enough," Felix said. "You didn't really give us much to go on."

"Well, I wasn't planning on staying."

"And now?"

"Now? That extremely happy doctor has me wearing a dress. So, I guess it's pretty clear who's wearing the pants in this situation." Lucas sighed, "I guess I'm staying." Felix actually smiled and Lucas was happy to see it.

"Good."

"Yeah. _So_, what do you want to know?" Lucas asked and Felix could've sworn he was flirting. But he had been wrong about that before. Even though Lucas had a way of looking at him as if he were naked, in every sense of the word, Felix told himself it was more likely that he was wrong again. And he wasn't about to crush on another straight guy.

He looked down at the chart in his hand. They had people to document information and distance was the best thing to nip any crush in the bud. But he found himself sitting at Lucas's bedside anyway. He grabbed the pen from his pocket, prepared to take notes and told himself this was strictly professional.

"Well, for the question about allergies, you put 'hospitals.'" Felix said and Lucas laughed.

"None that I know of." He admitted.

"Any pre-existing illnesses or disorders?" Felix couldn't help perking up with this question. Even with his new professional resolve, he had to admit he had a personal interest. Though he was sure he knew the answer, nothing about Lucas suggested he'd ever been sick.

"Does diabetes count?" It caught Felix off guard and he looked up into the eyes he had sworn to avoid. He could see there the promise that there was a lot more to this stranger, than he could imagine. And despite his vow, he wanted to know it all!

He let his eyes roam over the cuts and abrasions that made themselves violently obvious on Lucas's face. He wasn't sure who'd done that, but he was sure it was another one of those secrets Lucas was keeping. He nearly forgot himself and almost reached up to stroke the other side of his patient's face.

"Who did this?" he heard himself ask and he saw the quick flicker in Lucas's face. He definitely had his secrets. But just as quickly, the look was gone and he was smiling again. He leaned over to peek at the chart.

"Why? Is that on there?"

Felix started to answer, when a fierce blonde blew in past the curtain. She looked like she was on a mission, but stopped in her tracks when she saw Lucas's face.

"Oh my god," she whispered, but Lucas's smile didn't falter.

"Hey sis," he said and they all just stood there. Finally, Felix stood up and pointed between the two, trying to figure everything out.

"Wait," he said, "Carly's your _sister_?"

Lucas seemed to be entertained by the whole scene. He turned from Carly and smiled at Felix, pointing at the chart in his hands.

"You should write that down."


End file.
